The Littlest Prince
by ImprovedUponPerfection
Summary: Poseidon has a prophecy that must be completed. Is Percy up to the challenge? What changes will happen? How does Zeus fit in to all of this? What are you waiting for? Read it already...it is not that long.


**Greetings, my loves! I am a fan fiction junkie and a new submitter. I decided to do a little story to get rid of Triton and Amphitrite. They've annoyed me ever since I read about them in a classics course at college.**

**The title is not the best it could be, but that's ok. Maybe, I'll change it in the future. Dear readers, feel free to submit title submissions via a PM. **

**I do not own Percy Jackson. Nobody owns Greek Mythology - that belongs to everybody. Everybody should feel free to twist the stories to fit their needs just as the original story tellers and writers have done.**

**I believe I've done all the necessary disclaimers.**

**I based the looks of my characters on the movies, because I didn't like the ones in the books. Usually, I prefer books over movies, but for some odd reason, I liked the looks and personalities of the characters in the movie better than the books. However, dear readers, if you do not like my character descriptions, feel free to change them in your own minds. That is called "poetic license."**

**Enjoy!**

In a throne room of azure tinged alabaster marble, a haughty, but bored, Triton waits for his demigod half-brother, Percy.

"Whelp," muttered Triton with complete and total disdain for Percy. _How could he even believe that he had a position within the Atlantian aristocracy? An air breather who had the great fortune in having Poseidon as a father is all my dear, little half-brother is. He is not some great hero as some many of the wide-eyed masses believe – whether it is in the heavens, on the land, or in the sea. And, Zeus! Don't get me started about Zeus. I know he was never fond of mother and I, but suggesting Percy be the crowned prince of Atlantis is just…why…how…the king of the gods is out of his depth, and it is out of the question._

Triton plopped down on his father's throne while letting out a loud sigh. He looked around the beautiful throne room. His fingers drummed the liquid oxygen that filled all of Atlantis. Nobody noticed that they were in liquid at all times. The liquid atmosphere was completely breathable, but allowed for swimming to one's destination – a time honored method of transportation.

Triton looked forward to his coronation that would be coming in the near future. The dazzling clothes, jewels, and fawning –oh, the fawning! – of the ladies. It is what every prince longs for: the enthusiastic attention of the ladies and the bootlicking of everybody else. It will be so sweet. It is what he and his mother, Amphitrite, deserve. Both of them ignored for centuries while the mighty Poseidon attended to the waters of the world, business on Olympus, and his countless affairs with all those other women. He saw the hurt in his mother's eyes. The emotional turmoil had taken its toll on his mother's beauty. She was no longer the beauty that she once was, and it was all because of his dear father. The very least that he, Triton, deserved was royal power in Atlantis. Yes, power is what he wanted. His father could keep the water, Olympus, all the world's women, whether they be mortal or immortal, and most of all, he could keep Percy away from Atlantis.

Triton snapped out of his mental rant upon hearing the crunch of footfalls and an obnoxious voice address his mother.

"Thank you, Amphitrite. I'll speak to Triton in the throne room." Triton's fists clenched, and he squared his jaw. He hated Percy, and would have murdered him had it not been for the small detail that that particular act would have signed his death certificate. Poseidon and Zeus would have been the executioners. In the past, Triton had disposed of Poseidon's demigod children, except for his most beloved sons – Orion, Theseus, and Perseus. _Perseus, ugh, his favorite son, his favorite child._

"Aww, Triton looking pensive while sitting in father's throne. Jumping the gun aren't you? You haven't been crowned prince, yet," smirked a cocky Percy Jackson.

_I just know he wants his own throne in Atlantis_, thought Triton. "What is it, Perseus? Shouldn't you be ridding the world of evil or something heroic?"

"I saved the world from evil last week. And, what would you know about 'heroic actions?' I believe you understand greedy, cowardly, malicious, underhanded, and dare I say, 'titan-ish' actions, but heroic actions? No, heroic actions are just not in your repertoire." Percy paced back and forth like an attorney giving a closing statement to a jury.

"Whadayawant!?" roared an infuriated Triton.

"Temper, my beloved brother."

"HALF-brother. We share a father's blood, nothing else, little mortal."

"Mortal? I'm a demigod, you fish hybrid." "Fish hybrid," snorted Percy, "I like that." Percy amused himself. Being friends with Travis Stoll had its' benefits.

"Who are you calling a hybrid, hero? You are one, too. Half god, half mortal. At least, I am the son of two immortal parents," bellowed a red-faced Triton. Angered, Triton had hopped off of the throne and was stalking toward Percy. Percy stood his ground. Triton stopped within a foot of Percy, and looked toward the archway that Percy had entered through. "I am going to have mother toss you out of the palace. Just because you are one of father's successful bastard spawns, does NOT mean you have the right to act like a prince in this kingdom." Triton turned toward the archway and began to call out to his mother. "Mother! Please remove Percy from the palace! Mother! Mother!"

"Mummy will not be coming to your aid anymore. Amphitrite, granddaughter of Kronos, has joined him in oblivion. Titans are really the bane of my existence…of father's existence…of the Olympians' existence…of the world's existence. Strong bloodlines of the Titans need to be eradicated." Percy was speaking softly. His hand was reaching in to a silk satchel that was hanging behind his back, and he was pulling out a large object.

Triton had his back to Percy and continued to walk to where he thought his mother had been. "Insolent bastard! I have had enough of you to last an eternity! Mother, where are you?!" Triton stopped walking and looked around. There was something odd about this entire encounter. Percy was more than condescending.

Strange, even walking was odd. Triton preferred swimming, but had taken to walking on two legs that formed from his two fins to be more like Percy in hopes of pleasing his father. However, something did not feel quite right. It should have been easier striding on the smooth, polished marble floor, but it felt gritty, as if walking on old coral that had started crumbling thanks to the harsh tide and time. Triton stared down at his booted feet. He saw what appeared to be coarse sand and dried mud, like that which is found on newly formed beach.

'_Of course, that bastard half-brother is dirtying the Atlantian palace.'_ Triton continued to shuffle amongst the gravely sand that was on the floor, but something else caught his attention. There were clumps of gravely sand strewn in his path. He studied the clumps. One looked like a fin, a torso, an arm, and a head. Wait…what? Triton kneeled down and gingerly picked up the head in his large hands while staring at it. It looked like Amphitrite in grey stone.

Triton turned on his heels to rush back in to the throne room to confront Percy. "How dare you destroy a statue of my mother! Little bastard! Sick, disrespectful little bastard!" Suddenly, a thought entered Triton's mind. There were no statues of Amphitrite anywhere in Atlantis. Poseidon felt it was a display of wanton egotistical vanity. Triton was confused and horrified. What was going on – mother had disappeared, there was gravely sand on the floor, clumps of stone everywhere, and an arrogant bastard demigod making a mockery of Atlantian aristocracy in the throne room – it must end!

Triton neared the archway to return to the throne room when his pace slowed. He heard Percy speaking softly, but not hearing the actual words being spoken.

"I really detest Titan bloodlines. Strong Titan bloodlines. Titan bloodlines interfere with the goals and aspirations of the Olympians and their future generations; it shatters the peace of all mortals worldwide. I disposed of Kronos, and now, I need to complete that mission. The Titans must be eradicated from existence like a diseased animal mutation. Only you remain as the last Titan threat. As you have no doubt discovered, Amphitrite, you know, 'mother' has gone to join Kronos. Come Triton, oblivion awaits." Percy spoke gently as if speaking to a lover.

Triton rushed through the archway, looking to his left and right as if expecting to see his mother standing to either side of the archway. The stone head gripped in his hand. Triton really should have been looking straight ahead of himself. Had he been he would have prevented his own journey in to oblivion. Before him standing only a few feet in the throne room past the archway was Percy Jackson holding up the severed head of Medusa. The snakes on her head were still dancing, alive and angry. The eyes glowed ghastly silver. It is amazing what liquid nitrogen can preserve.

Triton stopped inches from the head and stared directly in to the eyes. Percy was amazed that Triton stopped at all. He raced through the archway not paying attention to where he was going. Percy watched with sadistic glee as Triton froze in place slowing turning to stone. A smirk graced Percy's strong face – a face that had been round in shape, but even at the tender age of twenty years was starting to evolve in to a matching angular shape like Poseidon's face.

Once Triton had turned completely to stone, his mouth opened in a silent scream, and his hand permanently holding his mother's severed stony head, Percy returned Medusa's head to the silk satchel, closing, and latching it. Percy, standing a few feet away from the newly formed Triton statue, looked at the statue with a mixture of satisfaction and pity. "I guess there will be no coronation for you." With one smooth move, Percy delivered a roundhouse kick to Triton's head, sending the statue crashing to the floor shattering in to hundreds of stony pieces. Surprising the only part that did not shatter was the hand that held Amphitrite's head. Percy walked over to the hand held head, and with one movement, smashed it beneath his heel.

"Come out, gentlemen, its safe." Percy turned slowly to his right, and from an archway walked in a six foot two auburn haired man and a six foot blonde man, both garbed in Grecian armor. Seeing the shattered stone Triton scattered on the throne room floor caused both men to smile Cheshire cat like grins. "Leave it to one of my father's former lovers to be instrumental in disposing of those no longer needed in the grand scheme of things." Percy spoke in a low growl. "I think I'll hide Medusa's head in the event of me falling from grace." Percy grinned at the tall auburn haired man. "I told you that I could eliminate all Titan threats with no bloodshed, O ye of little faith!"

Poseidon laughed. "How could you think such a thing? You are the child from my prophecy. The child I have waited for. The child who is more god than mortal – the destroyer of all Titans. Now, all is as it should be." Poseidon sat on his throne, smiling and gazing at his young demigod son.

"Your father is right. It was an abomination that we had to send a young demigod of our own flesh and blood to do our dirty work, but as you know, there is no running from prophecy and destiny. Perseus, will you forgive us?" Zeus looked between his raven haired nephew and his seated brother. "Your father even allowed me to come to Atlantis to witness the completion of his prophecy. I am hoping to be able to see a coronation. What do you think, Poseidon's Atlantian crowned prince?" Zeus grinned and raised his eyebrows in question.

Percy stared between the two men. He was tight lipped and his breathing was shallow. He took a step toward the throne where his father sat. Percy pushed away stony broken clumps of Triton with his foot. He looked between the men. Suddenly, he plopped down at his father's feet, leaning his back against his father's throne, resting his head against his father's knee. Poseidon leaned down and placed a hand on Percy's head.

"You know, I got rid of Gabe, my stepfather, using Medusa's head. I did not have to clean up his shattered remains. Please tell me that I do not have to clean up the throne room and hallway. I am a hero, a child of prophecy, but not a scullery maid." Percy glanced up at his father.

"Of course, not! I feel awful enough you had to fulfill such a ghoulish prophecy, but to expect you to clean up the aftermath is simply out of the question. You are my prince, my true prince. You do not do menial labor. " Percy went to say something, but was stopped by Poseidon. "Granted, hard work is no disgrace, but there are many things that I deem beneath you. Cleaning up the bodily remains after a battle – any battle – is one of those things I deem beneath you. Does that ease your mind?"

Zeus spoke up again as he approached his brother and nephew. "You still have not answered my questions. Do you forgive us? Will I get to see a coronation…your coronation?" Zeus' eyes sparkled while a grin graced his bearded face.

Percy laughed. "There is nothing to forgive. Nobody can run away from fate, and a prophecy is a prophecy. I've learned that in my brief time of knowing that I was a demigod. As for a coronation…what am I going to do as the crowned prince of Atlantis?! I do not know how to govern one million plus people. I am not a politician. Right now, I am dyslexic college student. That is enough of a challenge. Can't we just throw you a party, Zeus? It sounds as if you just want to attend a fancy party!" With that last statement, Percy started to laugh. It was a rich, full laugh that caused his blue green eyes to sparkle.

"You are a brat. A fancy party is not even half as much fun as a coronation." Zeus snorted in a pathetic attempt not to laugh. "At a coronation there is tradition, family, friends, adoring subject…fans…whatever you want to call them, food, drink, easy women—"

"Well! I guess I am being crowned a prince since Zeus wants to get laid." Poseidon and Percy had a good laugh at Zeus' expense; however, Zeus was being exceptionally good natured about Percy's declaration. What could Zeus have to gain from Percy being a crowned prince? Or, does Zeus truly have a soft spot for his nephew? Or, perhaps, Percy spoke the truth.

"I better leave this throne room. It is starting to get to me."

Poseidon gazed gently down at his son. Anyone who saw his gaze would know it was one of fatherly love and pride. He spoke gently to his only son. "Why is the throne room 'getting to you'?"

Percy rose from his seat at his father's feet. "I am not accustomed to staying on the battlefield once the battle is over. You have to admit, it is rather…gross."

"Alright." Poseidon rose from his throne. "Let's leave. I know you haven't eaten. We can eat at the gods' restaurant near Olympus. One of the dishes is tilapia in terakihi sauce…one of your favorites." Poseidon motioned to Percy to follow him. Poseidon was feeling a bit peckish. Percy trotted obediently to his father's right side. Poseidon stopped and turned to look at Zeus. "Zeus, join us for dinner."

"Of course. Thank you." Zeus moved behind Poseidon, but stayed to his left.

Nobody spoke until the trio was almost out of the throne room. Zeus spoke firmly, but with a hint of happiness in his voice. "At dinner, we can discuss Percy's coronation." Percy groaned, earning a sideways glance and smirk from Poseidon. "Nephew, you do realize that the Atlantian crowned prince is an eternal appointment. It is yet another reason to accept immortality." Zeus was grinning like a love starved man about to make love to his favorite lover. Percy rolled his eyes, but Zeus did not notice. His eyes focused directly ahead of him, but there was a faraway gaze in his eyes.

Zeus and Percy stopped walking while Poseidon was addressing his trusted commander of the honor guard. Even though Poseidon's companions could not hear the conversation, both knew, not only it was the order to clean up the stony remains of Triton and Amphitrite, but damage control to explain their permanent absence. If the truth be known, the Atlantian public would not really care about the disappearance of the former queen and sea prince once the coronation of his Lord Demigod Perseus Jackson is announced. As it is in the air breathing world, the lives and loves of the new aristocracy overshadow the loves and lives of the old aristocracy. The Atlantian population's fascination with the demigod son of Poseidon, already a prince amongst the demigods, a champion of Zeus, and hero of Olympus was growing exponentially. Even if the truth of Percy's role in disposing of Triton and Amphitrite would come to light, Percy's popularity among the masses would allow Poseidon to put a spin on the story to make Percy appear as even more of a hero. The masses did not need to know about Poseidon's prophecy.

"…Advise the media that Triton and Amphitrite were guilty of conspiring with Kronos to commit crimes against humanity and were escorted to indefinite detainment and exile by Perseus. In addition to his acts of valor, Lord Perseus has accepted the offer to become the crowned prince of Atlantis. His coronation will be within the month. The dinner invitations will be sent one week prior to the coronation, and at that time the public party details will be announced." Poseidon fit the role of Atlantian king perfectly, just as well as Zeus fit the role of king of the gods.

"Yes, my Liege." The commander did a slight bow to Poseidon

"Thank you, commander."

As the commander walked past Zeus, he gave a nod. In Atlantis, Zeus possessed no power except diplomatic immunity. He was just a visiting diplomat. The commander stopped when he reached Percy.

"Congratulations on your impending coronation, my prince. Every available Atlantian female, both here and topside will be watching your every move."

Percy giggled. "Thank you, commander. I'm looking forward to the attention of the ladies."

The commander bowed to Percy, and continued on his way to complete the newest duties as dictated by Poseidon. The duty which he would designate others to perform was the task of cleaning up the throne room and hallway.

Percy turned toward Poseidon with a smirk on his face and a platinum glint in his eyes. "Well, are you taking me to dinner?"

"Yes. I need to feed you, my boy."

"Who knows, Zeus," Percy said in a mischievous tone, "maybe, we'll both get laid after my coronation ceremony." Zeus laughed loudly, something that nobody is accustomed to hearing.

"Percy! Is that anyway for a prince to talk about….Oh what the hell!" Poseidon shook his head while laughing. "I can't fault you for anything, son."

The trio calmly walked out of the palace in order to make their way topside to go to dinner. The din of their voices growing fainter with each step taken.


End file.
